


赛博坦式爱情喜剧13

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Wheeljack/Ratchet
Kudos: 17





	赛博坦式爱情喜剧13

ROBOTS IN ROM-COM - 03 信息战  
  
报应号的燃料需求是个天文数字。  
它是一艘撕破云层的庞然大物，仿佛永远与阴霾同行。它拥有两个侧动涡和一个巨大的能源核，同时着配备能将所有功率压榨到最大极限的霸天虎科技，报应号是威震天当仁不让的御用旗舰——它对能量贪得无厌，存在本身即为灾害与战火的象征。  
它的动能室内配备着海量的压缩能量块，那些方块堆积得如此之高，已经与高耸的天花板齐平，只要燃料储存略微低于标准指数推送杆就会将能量块丢入炉内，和报应号每日的消耗相比，士兵们的能量需求简直就和他们的性命同等级的微不足道。  
不过无论他们有多微不足道，目前在驻地球的数千名霸天虎士兵们依旧有着艰巨的工作。一如他们要为威震天的野心献上生命那样，满足报应号永无止境的胃口也是他们的基础义务。  
瞬息百变的战场，效率最大化才是稳赢的资本之一。  
那些机体性能不幸低于同胞的霸天虎士兵无法获得“战士”的头衔，他们的主板被贴上“工人”的标签，直接丢到土堆里进行漫无尽头的矿洞开采、能量块压缩和设施建造。他们绝大多数时间都在昏暗无光的矿坑度过，要么就是作为最底端的劳力执行主人的命令。  
若要以地球生物比喻，那他们就是兢兢业业的工蜂，他们是霸天虎大业的基础却死不足惜，就算被高阶的战士阶级讥讽嘲笑，工人们也只能咬牙承受那侮辱。  
但这就是选择。  
身为霸天虎却弱小的现实。不管有多痛苦和屈辱，都无法逃避这事实。  
真糟糕，不是吗？  
  
……除非这份工作其实远比想象中要更加**_优渥舒适_**。  
  
“你听说了吗？”  
“_那件事_吗？火种在上，谁不知道啊。”  
“是啊，谢天谢地我是个工人。那破事发生时我们都在地面上，啊，那些可怜的混蛋们，连逃都没处逃。”  
“可不是吗，我听说船上大半的战士都被干掉了，连带着机械昆虫也一同不见踪影。这段时间的公开频道肯定哀鸿遍野。”  
“已经好很多了，现在只是一大堆抱怨而已。”  
首先，抛开成见是非常重要的一点。  
别对霸天虎这个称号先入为主，他们也许和团结和乐相差甚远，但威震天的确有着不错的规划能力。内部的勾心斗角只局限在高层之间，一介草兵才懒得自找麻烦，他们没工夫也没那个能力互相排斥，所以军队的内部社交氛围意外的轻快。  
而多亏了公开频道--又名霸天虎无线电台--的存在，报应号上发生的任何怪事都会成为热议新闻。士兵们也许看上去寡言少语，但他们并不是闷声罐头。  
其次，假如忽略某些严重的职场问题，霸天虎的福利还是不错的。  
绝大多数士兵选择霸天虎的理由很简单，那就是威震天可以管饱饭。毕竟时代摆在这里，赛博坦人不能太挑剔。  
而霸天虎全体士兵当中隐约有这么一条常识，那就是：假如你小子是工人阶级，那你就**_赚翻_**了。  
工人阶级的霸天虎死亡率**_低于_**百分之一。因为威震天暗默允许他们当**_逃兵_**——毕竟工人得活下来才有价值，虽然死了也不碍事，但总归多一个是一个。  
只要他们工作时定时汇报，老老实实压缩能量块上传，那他们可以优先撤退，回避战斗。  
就连汽车人都不会对工人阶级的霸天虎动手，因为他们的头儿是个蠢货。  
工人阶级的士兵总能拿到第一手的能量块，他们的补给永远是最热乎的一批，比高层的能量都要来得快。  
没有雄心壮志，只求口饭吃、找张床睡的霸天虎战士们全都发自内心地羡慕工人阶级。  
所以压根儿就没有战士会特地贬低工人们，就算有，那也只是因为他们**_嫉妒_**。  
但是以上这些都不是“为什么身为工人阶级太赞了”的主要原因。  
最重要的理由是——当霸天虎高层惹出天大的麻烦时，买账受罪的人不会是他们。  
“这事的具体原因还没查明吗？”  
“貌似是指挥官闯得祸。”  
“我们现在有两位指挥官，是哪一位？等等，先别说，让我猜猜看…嗯，闯祸的那位名字开头是_红（S）_，结尾是_蛛（M）_，对不对？”  
“除了他还会有谁？现在电台里幸存者们最热议的问题是为什么威震天大帝还不把他杀掉，看来这次又只是一顿好揍就了事了。”  
“说真的，这是个**_好问题_**啊。就连我都想知道为啥。”  
“啊，管他呢。反正那些破事和我们无关，还是手脚麻利点收工手吧。万一汽车人来了就麻烦了。”  
“说得也是，谁爱头疼头疼去，我们只是工人阶级而已。”  
  
  
  
为什么威震天还不杀掉红蜘蛛？为什么？  
为什么？？  
以及——为什么？？？  
当击倒将具有镇痛效果的传输管插入红蜘蛛侧腹的电缆时，占据他脑内全部内存的只有这个简朴却无解的问题。  
这次他搞砸大发了。  
假如时光可以回溯，击倒一定会狠狠踹自己一脚，绝不让红蜘蛛掺和到他的合成能量研究里。  
但千金难买早知道，现在木已成舟，半船死翘翘的战士毫无疑问让报应号前所未有的宽敞，机械昆虫烦人的嘶声也不见踪影。  
击倒——霸天虎的天才军医，至尊飙车手，如今凄惨沦为震荡波的跑腿助手。除去医务室，原本隶属于他的宽敞舒适实验室也上缴给了那只独眼怪，就连研究项目都没能幸免。他基本上算是被罢职了，而这一切都是红蜘蛛的错。  
击倒承认当威震天捏着红蜘蛛的脑袋把他拖走时，他的内心有种爽快的幸灾乐祸，同时也深深庆幸自己只是被革权就能了事。  
但等威震天揍完人、消好气，击倒就又开始受尽窝囊了。  
这体型巨大的暴君是拽着红蜘蛛的脚走进他的医务室的。从空战指挥官满身疮痍的躯体来看，不难猜出他挨了一顿怎样的毒打。威震天用他的机翼扫平了走廊上的灰尘，进入医疗区域后他甚至都没正眼瞧击倒，他只是把红蜘蛛倒提起、丢到治疗床上。  
他满脸暴怒刚褪、勉强沉淀下风雨的阴森神情，昂起下巴俯视击倒，嗓音低沉沙哑。  
“尽快把他修好。”  
威震天丢下精简的命令，头也不回的离开这里。  
除非涉及到自己的性命，击倒很少对谁产生多余的杀意。但他对宇宙大帝发誓，在这一瞬间他真的有一锉刀卸掉红蜘蛛翅膀的冲动，就当是**_替天行道_**。  
不过他冷静思考了一下后果，悲伤地发现倘若自己不严守大帝威震天的命令，他就会享受到来自老大亲手执行的火种拆除手术，所以击倒只好带着满腹愤慨，一边思考在全体霸天虎中流传已久的未解之谜，一边执行医疗工作。  
红蜘蛛的伤口相当严重，他全身的漆都被刮花了，机翼的折损相对较轻，但他的手和腿略有变形，从胸口到下腹腔的舱室玻璃全都开裂。最严重的伤口莫过于他左边大腿内侧的撕裂伤，大概是威震天下手殴打时挑错了地方。  
但至少红蜘蛛还活着。  
昏迷，但活着。光是如此就看得出威震天有手下留情，因为大家都晓得他下手杀人时力道会有多猛，通常一炮就结束了。  
击倒并不是第一次治疗类似的损伤，上一次红蜘蛛被威震天削成这样还是因为他谋害失败。啊，那是一场烂尾的篡位，但不论是那次还是这次的弄巧成拙，都会令“为啥威震天不杀掉红蜘蛛”这个问题的答案更加扑朔迷离。  
击倒焊接好那大型撕裂伤，对他的四肢进行简单的修补，初步判断出最起码需要三天才能让红蜘蛛正常行走。  
“尽快修好，他说得那么理所当然。要不是我医术如此杰出，红蜘蛛可得在这躺个半月咧。”  
他悻然叹道，抱肩无奈打量昏睡中的副官。  
“要是他平时也能像歇菜时那么安稳，那我日子会多好过啊。”  
这只是个奢望。  
就算红蜘蛛现在歇菜了，击倒也还是不得安宁。因为第二天他就被叫去下矿井，去做临时监工。不用说这安排带着强烈的惩罚性质，潮湿阴冷又脏兮兮的矿洞非常不利于涂装保养，而地表基本可以视为汽车人的地盘。  
击倒当然挣扎过，只是在刚刚闯完祸之后他很难表现得那么理直气壮。  
“我的君主，我深深觉得作为您的医疗兵，我有必要随时监控红蜘蛛的恢复状况--”  
“没有必要，红蜘蛛这几天不会有乱折腾的能耐。”威震天说这话时嘴角带着那种冷酷、残虐的满足笑容。他揍完红蜘蛛之后总会持续一段时间的好心情。  
“那么我想震荡波会需要--”“击倒，别让我再重复一遍。”威震天打断他的借口，眯起光学镜，笑容缓缓拉平。“除非你想被扔下船。”  
看来就算在红蜘蛛身上消耗了大半怒火，他折兵损将的恼恨依旧健在。  
击倒识相闭嘴，用比较优雅的方式对首领点头哈腰，接着愤然下矿。  
  
霸天虎高层鲜少会屈尊到矿坑来检查开采进展，但偶尔的偶尔会为了检测能量矿的综合品质而下来调研。他们不会停留很久，撑死也就三两小时，并且通常是在能量矿开始打包的最终阶段过来溜一圈。  
即便工作很轻松，击倒还是万分不情愿。他讨厌那些狭窄、昏暗、幽闭的场所，最佳的例子就是纽约的地铁隧道。  
他在几个虾兵蟹将的护卫下来到这个千亿吨单位的能量矿洞，站在报应号能量接收管的对接洞口下方，抬头便能看到一圆蓝蓝的天空。他无所事事地看着那些笨手笨脚的士兵们把方块堆成小山，有几个还不小心撞到一起。天，这真是堪比艺术的美妙演出啊。  
击倒在这破地方待了五分钟就脱力得不行，他宁可去给震荡波打下手也不想继续呆在这里浪费时间。不过他那已经过世的搭档--赛博坦在上，愿他在火种源里安息--倒是对这些满身尘土的可怜人们充满同情，事实证明他的同情是非常合理的。  
“还有多久这才能结束？”击倒用更类似厌倦而非颐指气使的态度问。  
“最起码还有两个小时，击倒医官。”士兵毕恭毕敬地回答。  
“两小时？我还得在这里继续待两小时？”击倒抱住肩膀，爽朗地抱怨着，其中掺和着百分之三十的玩笑。“要是你们有谁知道怎么用能量液调鸡尾酒的话，最好给我来一杯吧。”  
士兵们面面相觑。  
击倒叹了口气，单手托住腮帮：“我是说，除去罚站之外还有那么多好事可做啊。”  
这个时候就该搬出一句百说不烂的老话了——要小心你许愿的内容。  
宇宙大帝肯定是听到了他的哀叹，因为在他话音落下的瞬间爆炸声就从下方响起。  
石头与碎屑淅淅索索下坠，击倒所在的支撑平台微微晃动两下，接着矿洞深处传来枪声在岩壁上回响、反弹的声响。击倒站在高处，他得以看清全局——五六个守矿的战士呈稀疏的半圆形向后退去，他们的枪炮瞄准着隧道对面，但大半射击都没能命中目标。  
压低身体、前冲而上的二轮行者速度快到抓不住影子，阿尔茜三下五除二踏平那些战士的肩膀，手上刀刃一闪便轻巧剜掉了他们的脑袋。  
若是被她夺走注意力的话就要吃大苦头了，因为还有一道深蓝色的旋风卷席而来。烟幕欢快地绕着整个接应区域跑了一圈，接着挑挑拣拣地对那些没来得及撤退的工人们开枪驱赶，嚷嚷着一些只有战况相当乐观时才会说出口的垃圾话。  
“所以这些就是擎天柱说的工人霸天虎喽？别担心，我已经把杀伤力设置为眩晕了。这个给你，这个给你，还有这个、大家都有份儿！嘿，别逃啊--这群虎子跑得可真快。”  
“又是这个小滑头！”击倒气愤地喊了一声，但不至于气到竭嘶底里。“你们快去把他们干掉，我去呼叫支援。”  
他对士兵们下令，明智地选择提前撤退。  
要是只有烟幕一个人，哪怕赢面不算大击倒也愿意试试自己的运气。但是那个叫阿尔茜的姑娘可棘手得很，二对一谁会赢连傻子都看得出来，更何况击倒不是战斗专家。  
他的撤退以失败告终。  
“击倒在这里！”阿尔茜大声汇报敌方军情，她踩着岩壁冲这边的脚手架飞跃而来，轻巧、灵敏的身姿仿佛身下乘风。她抓住上层垂下的防护网潇洒落在击倒面前，二话不说便开枪压制。  
“给我留点儿！”烟幕兴冲冲地回应，好像击倒是派对里的披萨似的。  
“可恶！”击倒骂道。他对挡在身前的阿尔茜露出稀有的凶悍神情，亮出圆锯。“给我让开，汽车人。否则你那张漂亮脸蛋可不是刮花就能了事了！”  
“少废话，放马过来！”  
阿尔茜回以一句低沉、淡漠的挑衅，翻身躲过击倒的劈砍。她侧身瞄准，但击倒打自一开始就只是在**_唬人_**。  
一等阿尔茜闪开，他就朝着安全区域轰鸣引擎。击倒直接变回载具模式，绕着螺旋而上的支撑平台全速以赴，范•迪塞尔都只能对他的车技望尘兴叹。  
不过当然喽，那群该死的汽车人们自然紧随其后。他们一边追上，一边把没脑子的炮灰战士掀翻、干趴下，一副不把他报废不罢休的穷追猛打。很久以前击倒就对他们这种执著感到困惑，因为汽车人经常宁可炸烂矿坑也要打架，好像他们靠吸空气就能活似的。  
“击倒呼叫基地！汽车人来了！！请立刻提供支援！”  
假如这次通讯系统又出了什么毛病，那么击倒也不会有机会去找人抱怨了。因为到时候他肯定会死得比渡渡鸟还彻底，已经有几枪擦着他的排气管飞过，所以他基本上是在尖叫：“看在元始天尊的份上，这破通讯就不能赶紧连上吗？！”  
他得到了好运的眷顾，在几声滋滋作响后通讯总算连上。击倒以让丰田AE86震惊的刁钻角度卡过一个被爆炸振塌的拐角。他把油门踩到底是为了避开紧随其后的怪物汽车人们--说真的，他们一定接受了变态级的战斗训练，谁有功夫在这种速度下还开枪？--同时嘶声汇报现况，连格式都免了：“汽车人在矿坑！！他们来了！！”  
通讯对面一片寂静。  
一瞬间击倒还以为丧尸士兵占据了整艘舰船，但很快他反应过来通讯对面的人是声波。威震天肯定是把他的求助信号踹给了声波。  
“你能赶紧送点支援下来吗？！然后行行好赶紧打开环路桥让我回去！”  
这次对面有了点回应，那是潜水艇在深海前行时雷达发出的嘀嘀声，接着声波回放了一段威震天的录音：“鉴于这次事件让我们**_损失过半_**\--”  
“我明白，但别告诉我你连支援都不肯给我！”  
声波轻轻响了两声，听不出他音色中的情感波动，不过大概是肯定的意思。  
“但是--等等，游击部队们！他们又没半点损失！他们总能来支援我吧！啊！！你听见了吗？！那是我的尾气被汽车人点燃的声音！！”  
声波选择用录音回答所有问题。这次他用了一段比较直观的音频。  
“_红蜘蛛，我不在的期间由你指挥。_”  
“是是是，他**_曾经_**是指挥官，那又怎么了？！”击倒跑到自己引擎盖都要翘起来的程度，他单轮转动闪开烟幕尖锐的射击，此刻他们的追逐战已经快抵达顶端，马上就要冲到地表了。  
击倒的耐心率先抵达极限，泥人都有三分火气呢，他大声嚷嚷：“那些游击们现在又不归他管！让他们下来救我！！”  
这次对面回以死寂。  
不是先前那种安然自若的寂静，而是一种非常彻底的死寂。  
击倒也许有些虚荣轻佻，不过他可不是靠一身好漆才当上霸天虎的首席医官的。稍微动动脑子就能得出**_大概的结论_**，但至于他能否接受这个事实则完全是两码事。  
真相就像破坏球一样正面轰烂了击倒的脑电板，他被震惊定在原地，顺着惯力往前滑行了三五米，刹车发出刺耳的噪音。他解除载具模式，死死按着通讯器，数秒前对汽车人的惊恐已经无影无踪。  
原本死追在后的阿尔茜和烟幕被他打了个措手不及，他们一下子就超出了追捕目标，二人摆出完美的对战姿势，枪口瞄准击倒。  
“游戏到此结束了，击倒。乖乖束手就擒吧！”  
击倒沉默不语。  
他甚至都没望那俩汽车人一眼，而是偏过头继续按着头边。他深吸一口气，胸膛上下起伏。  
阿尔茜和烟幕对视一眼，后者向前跨去，强调道：“不管你想要耍什么小聪明--”  
“闭嘴，你这个小痞子！我正在说重要的事情！”  
要是有头发，击倒这会儿肯定已经怒发冲冠。他就像个打电话被人打搅的家庭主妇，用一种诡异的信服力喝退烟幕，继续把注意力集中在通讯上。  
击倒再次深呼吸几下，他闭上眼睛酝酿数秒，接着放声大吼。  
“**_你在开玩笑吗？！_**威震天**_没有_**革他的职？！红蜘蛛**_还是_**空战指挥官？！？！在他惹出那么大麻烦之后？！”  
尽管击倒看不到，不过报应号上和他通讯中的声波非常轻微地耸了耸肩膀。  
“声波，我现在就需要支援！除非你想让我们的君主痛失这里的能量库存！！”  
他恶声恶气地切断对话，愤怒到懒得在乎对方的回答。如此失礼对于讲究优雅的击倒而言实属罕见，事实上他已经陷入一种极度不平衡的自暴自弃之中，这头重脚轻感甚至给予他勇敢面对汽车人的力量。  
他任由这恼火流遍全身，正视面前的敌阵战士。接着他惊讶地发现充斥在空气里的紧张战意已然消退，取而代之的是某种难以言喻的僵持。  
烟幕的表情定格成茫然和惊悚交织的形状，还有那种对猎奇事物的蠢动好奇心。阿尔茜要更沉稳些，但即便如此也藏不住她面部金属一度陷入痉挛的事实。  
击倒本想丢下些狠话，但在这二位愕然目光的洗礼下，他忍不住回头看了看自己身后，好确定他们的确是在看自己，而不是因为自己身后突然出现了吸屑虫。  
由于战场高高在上，先前尖叫着跑开的工人们又开始慢吞吞地在下方聚集。他们除去一些跌打损伤之外安然无恙，所有人都抬头仰望着高处对持中的战局，或是揉着脑袋、或是挠挠手臂，完全的不知所措。  
阿尔茜从动摇中清醒，她摇了摇头，沉下气向前跨去小半步：“举起双手，击倒！”  
“等等，阿尔茜！”烟幕叫停，他的车门一抖一抖，揶揄地用侧眼瞄着击倒，语气过度轻快：“这是个探明**_真相_**的好机会。”  
“烟幕，我们没时间可浪费。你听到他刚刚说得了，霸天虎的支援马上就到。有什么想问的等把他铐上之后再说--”  
“我知道，我知道！但就一个问题嘛！”烟幕说，他从身后掏出限制手铐，在阿尔茜的武力压制下迈着小碎步靠近击倒，一边解开电子锁，一边发问：  
  
“所以，击倒，威震天和红蜘蛛真的是**_情侣_**吗？”  
  
击倒陷入堪比被静止器击中的绝对僵直之中。  
他原本就少得可怜的战斗欲望瞬间降到负数，全身上下所有的电缆都开始因为恶寒而打结，光滑亮丽的红漆差点因为鸡皮疙瘩而起毛。  
他用初见巨狰狞时的惊恐表情傻盯着烟幕，声音异常虚弱：“……不好意思，你说什么？”  
还是那句话，击倒是个讲究礼貌、追求优雅的赛博坦人。  
“情侣，就是进程合作伙伴的意思。他们在**_约会_**？”  
“我知道情侣是什么意思，你说得‘他们’是谁？！”  
“当然是**_威震天和红蜘蛛_**啦。那两个家伙和你不是很熟吗？一个一口尖牙的铁桶头，另一个脚跟高到能踩穿地板…哎，就是你的霸天虎好麻吉们啊。”烟幕欢快地说，并在敌方毫无挣扎的情况下顺利扣上手铐，抬头打量击倒的表情。  
击倒看看烟幕，然后再去看阿尔茜。  
阿尔茜尽管依旧举着枪，但她勉强维持着严肃的神情，光学镜死死盯着这边，似乎同样在等自己的回答。也就是说这不是汽车人在故意恶整他，或者用人道方式毁灭他的逻辑模块。  
“你问我威震天和红蜘蛛有没有在约会？”击倒喃喃自语，努力消化这个句子的含义，他这次打了个大大的哆嗦，深吸一口矿洞里尘土气味的空气，闷了半天竟然给出个具有实际意义的答案。  
“我不知道。”击倒傻乎乎地回答。  
满脸期待的烟幕立刻发出失望的小哼唧：“啊，真无聊。不过说的也是，也许他们是**_地下恋情_**呢。”  
这真的不是什么全新的拷问手法吗？击倒任由烟幕把自己推着赶，走回洞底。今天一整天的信息冲击已经让他的电路产生接触不良的反应，这导致他行为变得麻木茫然。  
阿尔茜将敌人交给烟幕看管，安心地走在前方，同时向基地汇报本次战果。  
烟幕一下轻一下重地推搡着击倒，还在喋喋不休：“啊，不过也许你们霸天虎没有那么**_浪漫_**，也许那只是威震天的恶趣味。救护车说得没错，威震天就是个丧心病狂的疯子。”  
他好像回忆起什么，脸皱成一团。  
“我真是不想把这话说出口，但我开始有点**_同情_**红蜘蛛了。”  
“同情？哈，拜托！”击倒给出了最强烈的反应。  
他一把挥开烟幕的手，翻了个大大的白眼，范儿十足的抬起一边肩膀，极度缺乏身为战俘的自觉。  
“红蜘蛛可好得很，我很确定早晚有一天他会把报应号的涡轮增压器炸了，但即便如此他也不会彻底玩完儿！！因为这可是威震天自己亲口说的——红蜘蛛是史上得到最多宽容的霸天虎！而别人呢？只得替他买账、擦屁股。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“什么还没发生？”击倒怒道，他用被铐住的手一条条细数红蜘蛛的罪行。“他试图篡位，也曾脱离霸天虎出卖情报，最近还惹出天大的麻烦……但他不仅活了下来，甚至还能继续保住自己的职位！我知道生活不易，没啥是公平的，但这实在太过头了。我们的君主在这方面的判断力令人难以接受，我真的搞不懂为什么他总是一再容忍红蜘蛛的愚行——”  
“啊，那么他们的确在约会，真恶心！”烟幕高兴地嚷嚷。  
击倒停下脚步。  
烟幕收敛笑容，戒备地催促：“击倒，你别想磨蹭--”  
“你把刚刚的话再说一遍？”  
“呃……他们的确在约会？”  
“……所以这就是为什么！！”击倒惊叫道。  
火种源啊，这小混球说得没错。在本次糟心的灾害发生之前，击倒基本处于事不关己高高挂起的看戏态度，从未细想过，只有当有好处可捞时才会下场搭把手。他通常只是站在一边惊叹威震天下手之凌厉，判决之心软，并和红蜘蛛维持着一种微妙的损友关系。  
当威震天跑到红蜘蛛脑袋里时击倒曾一度以为自己要倒大霉了，但结果出乎人预料——威震天没有惩罚他，也没有惩罚狼狈为奸的自己，而是直接安排了变形齿轮的移植手术。隔天骇翼就因为违反命令被一炮轰成废渣，红蜘蛛又一次理所当然地成为了副官。  
谁都知道威震天有多在乎自己的军队实力，先前硬壳只不过没能干掉汽车人就惹上了杀身之祸。这次军队自动裁减了二分之一，战力落到新低，红蜘蛛却只是被揍一顿就了事？  
姑且不论烟幕的话有多离谱，他这前提异常奇葩的胡扯可能是千万霸天虎心中谜题的最佳解答。  
  
威震天之所以还不杀掉红蜘蛛，是因为他们在约会。  
  
渣的，这说法简直太过合情合理，击倒一瞬间都看见了这个世界的真实。  
他的停滞耗尽了汽车人们的时限，战士们知道自己身处险境。烟幕有些粗鲁的按住他的肩膀向前扯去，阿尔茜蹙眉瞪着缩在远处角落里的霸天虎工人们，刻意甩掉手刃上的蓝色能量液，以防有任何人做蠢事。她冲烟幕点头：“等到外面去之后就是环路桥，救护车他们已经做好战俘的--”  
但蓝绿色的耀眼光圈已经在他们面前闪烁了。  
伴随着沉闷的轰声，一种令皮肤发麻的质量在空气里炸开。在刺目的白色光圈中率先袭来的是致命的攻击。  
“躲开！！”阿尔茜吼道。  
她飞身扑向一边，躲开连续的扫射。击倒根本不需要谁提醒就蹲下身向后仰去，烟幕没工夫拽着他一起闪躲，而是在他屁股上踹了一脚。  
通身闪耀银色的游击小队们从环路桥中走出，和先前那些阵法混乱的杂兵不同，他们严密的进行交叉射击。近距离的枪击逼得汽车人们不得不连连后退。阵型缓缓散开，腾出足够的空隙后其中一名游击靠近击倒，射穿他手上的手铐。  
击倒起身拍去胸甲上的灰尘，大大吐出一口气：“终于呀！救援来啦！”  
他总算重拾自己应有的懒散和优雅，慢吞吞地走到环路桥前。  
“他们就交给你们了，可别亏待他们。”  
烟幕狂飙着躲开来势汹汹的扫射，声音里满是怒意：“就这些小喽啰？红蜘蛛在忙吗？！让我猜猜他现在在忙什么！”  
他加快速度直接攀上岩壁，侧翻着跳过那十几个霸天虎工人的同时开枪射杀了打头阵的两位游击，发声器发出一节欢快的音色。  
  
**_“梅格（MEG）和小红（SCREAM）坐在树上玩亲亲！”_**  
烟幕放声大吼，并确保这声叫嚷响彻矿井。  
  
在非常短暂的一秒里，所有游击和霸天虎工人们都陷入了脑死亡般的僵直。  
阿尔茜可没法因此呵斥烟幕多嘴多舌，她抓紧这能保命的一秒削掉了其中一位游击的左手，滑铲躲开射击时耐着性子追问：“谁是**_梅格（MEG）_**？”  
“威震天的缩写！不然他的名字很难押韵啊！”  
“比起押韵我们有更大的麻烦要处理，别分心了，烟仔！”阿尔茜双手撑地，下身腾空踹飞包围网边缘的游击，语气中好笑的情感远大于无奈。  
烟幕毫无反省之色，并为自己学到的人类知识终于得到用武之地而感到自豪。  
“你看，谁说学这些没用的！”  
他快步跑向堆积着未经液化的能量矿方块，随手抓起两三块高高抛起，在它们落下前完成变形，翘着后备箱接住来之不易的物资，开始冲向出口。  
阿尔茜掩护烟幕撤退，趁着霸天虎们还沉浸在痴呆之中顺利逃出矿洞。  
霸天虎的环路桥还开在那儿。  
汽车人退场之后所有人的目光都集中在击倒身上，向他寻求具体解释。  
击倒摊开双手，一脸无辜：“嘿，别看我。是他们在那瞎说八道的，我咋知道是怎么回事啊？”  
再者他们说得的确有道理啊。  
好消息是本次损失在可接受范畴内，矿坑也没炸飞天，击倒回到飞船后顺利交差，他的医务室没被降级成杂物间。  
至于坏消息嘛……  
好吧，关于这一点，大概得**_等几天_**才能看得出倪端。  
  
  
  
在你开口询问之前率先回答：不，汽车人们的电路没有故障。  
他们**没有**集体摄入神子特调然后产生不可逆转的脑损伤，也没有不慎吸入具有LSD效果的粉末。  
这事对汽车人造成的冲击力堪比哈雷彗星撞地球，影响之恶劣简直擢发难数，烟幕那不恰实际的猎奇心态就是最佳证明。要知道具体发生了什么，得把时间回溯到上个礼拜。  
上周五，位于亚利桑那州的自然瑰宝大峡谷发生了一起不正常的大爆炸，数家主打旅游业的媒体争先恐后地报告了这起灾难，并厉声斥责当局的不作为，要求尽快调查是谁需要为这丧心病狂的破坏行为负责。  
不用说，探员福勒恨不得用自己的唾沫星子淹死千斤顶和救护车，直到这大致情况被解释清楚。  
千斤顶闷闷不乐地把解释工作都交给了救护车，当通天晓用狐疑的目光盯着他看时，千斤顶非常讨打的冲他抖了抖眉毛，赔了个灿烂笑容。此举的言下之意是“假如你在这当口跟我找茬，那我会和你抬杠抬到第二天早上”。  
“那场爆炸不是我方也不是霸天虎引起的。”救护车首先声明这一点，“我无法判断爆炸的起因是什么，因为在那里的能量矿并不是常见品种，而是指数较低的紫红色能量矿，那些能量矿是没可能引发大型爆炸的。爆炸发生前矿洞内发生了很多异常，之后就是那场起因不明的大爆炸。我们唯一的收获是这个。”  
他亮出那块开裂变形的原始能量矿，将里头的电板纹路展现给大家。  
“根据千斤顶所说这是非常古老的霸天虎科技，我们初步判断这是某种储存器。”  
不用说，这新奇的小玩意儿引起了所有人的注意力，尤其是擎天柱。  
“这其中可能会蕴藏着某些与爆炸相关的讯息，霸天虎的情报讯息弥足珍贵。救护车，请你尽己所能的破解这条讯息。”  
“我会试试看，但是我们基地现有的设备很难完成太复杂的解析…而越是古老的科技就越难破解，更别提这块储存器已经有所损伤了。”  
“那也许我可以帮上忙。”一直都有些郁闷的千斤顶突然插话。  
救护车打了个颤，他不满地回头望他，但并未用大家都熟悉的绵软嘲讽劝退对方。  
千斤顶的车门微不可见的上扬，他偏偏头走到救护车身边。他看似在打量那块原始储存器，实则却在盯着军医的手腕关节，语气轻快：“我以前经常有机会接触到虎子的蹩脚科技，他们总是把吃灰的旧设备丢到仓库里。”  
擎天柱毫不犹豫就同意了：“很好，愿你们的调查能顺利进行。”  
  
千斤顶和救护车的研究工作前半夜平安无事，状况发生在凌晨三点。杰克和拉斐尔老老实实的在人类专用房间的双层床上睡觉，神子则顺利被《镖客三部曲》催眠，她趴在沙发上发出可爱的呼噜声，给电影里的西部音乐打着节拍。  
唯有控制中心那亮着昏黄色的灯光，就像黑暗中的一圈微光。  
“嗯……啊、呼…、嗯。”  
咕啾的水声密封在这暖色调的光芒中，救护车发出被扼杀的呻吟，手指刮搔着千斤顶圆弧形的光滑肩膀。他慌张地想舔舐溢出自己唇角的电解液，却被对方过分粘人的挑逗缠住。漫长的接吻让他们身体上的冷凝液开始蒸腾，当千斤顶的舌尖在救护车的上颚划圈圈时，他发出一声上扬的呜咽，后仰着躲开求欢，唇间的体液相连。  
救护车粗粗地喘了一口气，侧过身惊恐地看着沙发上熟睡的神子，冲意犹未尽的千斤顶低声抱怨：“你快别乱来了！！神子就在那里！！！”  
“啊，这有什么好担心的，她不会醒来的，只要你别发出太大声音……”千斤顶舔断相连的电解液，上前欺去。  
“千斤顶，我们该解析--”  
“但我们都很困，所以做点提神的运动合情合理。别担心，控制中心和我不对付，我就只是亲亲--”  
“啊！”  
“--还有_摸摸_而已。”  
雷霆救援队下手之后才补上这句话，真是楷模级别的先上车后补票。  
千斤顶才没有犯规，他又没有去摸医官的底板。他只是把手指放到对方大腿根部、底板旁边的细缝里轻轻摩挲罢了。  
救护车立刻捂住嘴巴，用被情欲撩拨得摇摇欲坠的愤怒眼神瞪着对方。后者轻笑着勾起手指，隔着救护车的手背不停亲吻。  
救护车颤抖着抬起臀部，向后闪躲。他翻过手掌，捂住千斤顶坚持不懈的嘴唇同时送了个间接亲吻，声音一抖一抖，听上去异常美味。  
“嗯…啊、你--这样没在帮忙……！”  
“我也喜欢我们一起工作的感觉。”千斤顶的回答牛头不对马嘴。他们在大峡谷出外勤的时候其实已经亲过几下了，但他就是不满足。他亲吻医生灵巧的指节，并想象它们绕着自己输出管上下套弄的光景，愈发亢奋起来。  
这炙热、危险、魅力十足的讯息也充分传递给了救护车，可怜的医官哼了一声，像是被千斤顶烫伤了一般放下双手，转而去抓对方愈发肆无忌惮的手肘。他屏住膝盖，试图夹住千斤顶手肘，但不知为何此举反而恶化了情况。  
——这是当然的，因为救护车至今都还没察觉自己那如凝结奶油般滑顺光洁的大腿内侧是何等的罪孽深重，千斤顶抽出在底板附近作恶的手指，来回抚弄他的腿部装甲，但才爱抚了一下就努力收敛，抬手去勾勒救护车承重轴上的红色部件。  
假如再碰那么一下，千斤顶就要磨蹭三小时了，他的理智还没强悍到能忍住的程度。  
救护车呼呼喘息着，他劫后余生般长舒一口气，接着气哼哼地踢了一下千斤顶的小腿，力道轻得好像在用脚尖亲人。  
“休息时间结束了！你能立刻把手放到键盘上而不是我身上吗？！”他叫道。  
“还有五分钟呢。看在简易读取装置的份上让我再多待一会儿吧，今天我已经够倒霉了。”  
千斤顶用有点窝火的语气嘟哝。  
救护车用余光看了一眼屏幕，目前读取进度才到百分之八十，而这装置是千斤顶聚精会神打造的临时设备，精密度远超救护车的期待，用起来非常顺手。  
恐怕热锅里的黄油都没救护车融化的速度快，他又想起大峡谷矿洞里自己和千斤顶的那些对话，便抬手抚摸他脑袋两侧的部件，呢喃着一些会让人意识恍惚的可口埋怨。  
“你又不是受伤了还是怎样，……我是说，你很清楚自己该怎么办…。”  
“是啊，但是我最喜欢的医生把我的门诊预约挪到了下周五，而且大概不会有额外补偿。尽管我的确喜欢和他一起烧夜油，可我的处方药已经不够用了。”  
“什么？”救护车偏过头，停下抚摸千斤顶侧脸的手指。  
千斤顶向他倾去，一如他为他倾倒的模样。战士让柔软的蜜黄色灯光软化自己面孔上历经血战而留下的伤疤，他眼中的冷光也被煮沸成全新的颜色。  
“我是否仍旧足够**_幸运_**？”千斤顶低声询问，他的嗓音一旦放低就会被压缩成某种带着电流的情绪团块，令人腰轴发麻。他聚精会神地凝视着救护车，好像在看全世界。  
救护车就是完美的那个。  
这结论不需要任何逻辑支撑，只需要看看他就知道了。仅仅是一句话、一个眼神，就让千斤顶如此确信。他完美补足了自己缺失的、被磨损的部分，这位最出色的医生将所有碎片缝补成型，并且以一种宜人、可爱的方式正视千斤顶的全部。  
建议、忠告和这是另一码事。  
若有救护车在身边，所有事情都会往好的方面发展。他那些絮絮叨叨的抱怨深藏着甜美的关怀与安抚，他肯定不是第一次在抱怨声中支持大家各自的计划，并给予最大程度的帮助。正如同他在矿洞中给自己的那些提议，如此温存，那份浸透火种的温暖泵发出千斤顶火种中烈焰般永不停歇的脉冲。  
他全神贯注地将这喜爱之情倾泻，直到救护车手指微微一颤，垂下目光。他对如此直白的示好总是会害臊，无怪乎夜间的攻防战救护车永远处于节节败退的立场。  
千斤顶轻声催促：“救护车？”  
救护车吐出一口气，谁都不知道他是怎样在这般细声软语中还能带着微量的呛声，着实无法不怜爱。  
“运气和这根本就没有**_任何_**关系…”  
“你能亲亲我吗？”千斤顶小声要求，语气中被纯洁到难以拒绝的渴求浸透。  
毫无疑问，天国听起来就是救护车的机体运作声。他摇晃了一下，眼睛睁得大大的。千斤顶的这个要求让他愈发羞耻，甚至远超他们对接时的某些玩弄。救护车撇过头，双手已经在不知不觉中搭住千斤顶的肩甲，好像在犹豫要不要揪他车门。  
“我之前亲过你了。”他找借口，视线依旧没有交融。  
“我想要更多。”  
“千斤顶--”  
“你可以随便喊我的名字，但给我好运吧，救护车。”  
千斤顶毫无动摇。  
救护车抓住他的车门，嘟哝了几句难以听清的小牢骚，然后轻声说：“闭上你的光学镜。”  
千斤顶闭上眼睛，他感到灯光照在自己薄薄的镜罩上，同时有个心旷神怡的甜蜜暖意在自己的侧脸蜻蜓点水般掠过。  
掐在自己车门上的力度消退了，救护车的气息远去，千斤顶睁开眼，看到医生背过身面朝控制面板的模样。他因为慌乱动摇而不停转动手肘上的车轮，用不大不小的声音发话，强迫自己听上去很强硬。  
“这次休息时间真的结束了，不管你怎么说都没门儿了！”  
而千斤顶暗自打定主意要尽快重造独属于自己的飞船。  
因为他会带救护车漫游星际，蜜月途中当然会路过莫纳卡斯。他要请救护车帮自己吹骰子，只要大夫往他手上呼口气，千斤顶就能让那帮赌徒连底板都输掉。  
之后的绵软拥抱、十指相扣和落在彼此身上的啄吻都不能计入考量，毕竟他们只是在消磨时间。  
这份柔情在工作进度抵达100%的瞬间戛然而止，或者最起码是按下了灾害开始的按钮。  
恐龙在灭绝前十有八九也像他们一样懵懂不知，橘黄色的显示屏上弹出“解析完成”的窗口时救护车还有闲工夫和千斤顶交换视线。  
“好吧，让我们看看里头究竟记载了些什么。也许里面甚至会有古老的霸天虎资源信息。”医官说。  
远处电视里的《荒野大镖客》已经开始第三遍倒带重放，克林特•伊斯特伍德演绎的快枪手以迅雷不及掩耳之势击毙了巴克斯特手下的四个喽啰，枪声将神子从甜美的熟睡中打醒，她半睡半醒地爬起身，揉眼望向远处的温和黄光。  
救护车的手指已经按下“确定”的按键，大概他没想到里头的文件会是音频，毕竟音频讯息在远古时代太吃内存。  
这导致所有人都被打了个措手不及。  
因为那条跨越时空的讯息以一种巨大的音量响彻基地，撼动了半边夜空——上次神子开摇滚演唱会设置的音量还没调回去。  
音频的中心思想很简短，内容如下：  
  
**_“红蜘蛛，把你的腿张开。”_**  
  
仲代神子瞬间清醒，她瞪大眼睛呆了三五秒，然后从沙发上跳下来窜到控制中心附近，亢奋地大叫：“这是什么？！”  
这恐怖的噪音显然也唤醒了其他处于离线状态的汽车人们，大家伙儿都从自己的房间里跑出来，带着一脸被噩梦惊醒的不快神情凑近控制中心，杰克和拉斐尔俨然是一对睡眼惺忪的难兄难弟，他们贴着墙角走来，杰克含含糊糊地询问：“红蜘蛛来袭？”  
千斤顶和救护车呈现被爆炸击中的后仰姿势，医官的双手护在脸前满面恐慌，千斤顶倒是标准的瞪目结舌，他往后退了一步。  
“我是不是听到了什么超级霹雳无敌劲爆的东西？！”  
神子因亢奋而蹦蹦跳跳，一基地人当中只有她最有精神。  
救护车手忙脚乱地扑过去点击控制器，他就像被困在电梯里的受难者一样死命按着按钮，将音量控制在可接受范畴：“这肯定是有哪出了问题！也许是声波黑进了我们的系统…”  
极度动摇让他忘记按下暂停键，在一段滋滋作响的噪音之后，其中陆续来一些诡异的呻吟和只言片语。像是“…被榨干”、“再来一下”、“啊！”之类的声响，最后的音频尤其清晰，是一句听上去可怜巴巴的沙哑哀求。  
“威震天、威震天…”  
然后音频就彻底结束了。  
潘多拉之盒也被打开了。  
汽车人基地迎来第一回合“谁的下巴更长”大赛，率先用下巴砸碎地板的那个获胜。  
神子一开始还兴趣盎然，但后来她就后悔了。她高高耸起肩膀，小脸皱成一团，吐出半截舌头：“恶！！这究竟是个啥？！”  
隔板靠蛮力破解定身魔咒，他几乎是小跑着冲来，把自己的宝贝女孩捧到掌心里，慌不迭地自我欺骗：“神子不管你刚刚听到了什么都赶紧忘掉！你什么都不知道，快继续去睡吧！”  
“不，门儿都没有！你也听到了，隔板！那简直太恶心了，真酷！！”  
“我什么都没听到，就算有我也会忘掉的！！元始天尊啊！”  
伙伴们也陆续解冻。  
杰克开始用额头轻轻撞墙，他的呢喃中有着一种发自内心的悲痛：“为什么我就不能睡得更死点呢……为什么……”  
阿尔茜和大黄蜂向后仰去，后者发出那种断断续续的哔哔声，光圈都缩成了小点。  
假如通天晓此刻的表情是喜剧黄金的话，那擎天柱现在的神情简直就是**_无价之宝_**。他正在彻头彻尾的尴尬，不是那种领袖特有的淡漠反应，而是一种纠结于“虽然这么想很没礼貌但这真的很令人不安”和“我想短时间卸载音频接收器”之间的标准尴尬。  
烟幕倒是忍耐力最强的那个，他手动按回自己的下巴，用力指着控制中心，大喊大叫：“嘿，你们都听见了吗？！威震天和红蜘蛛**_勾搭_**在一起了！”  
救护车大吼：“闭嘴！烟幕！！”  
“干嘛，我刚刚听到的就是这些啊！这真的太恶心了！他们在**_亲热_**！！不过这音质不大好，你确定他们的声音是那样吗？我还以为威震天的声音没那么沙哑…”  
“这肯定有什么问题，这是敌人的陷阱，他们只是想要借此搞什么阴谋…”救护车关掉屏幕时手指都在发抖，他出了一身不愉快的冷汗。  
“救护车，我可以帮忙继续解析数据--”拉斐尔踩着小碎步靠近，他完全不受现况困扰。“我们可以解析声频，判断他们的声纹特征，确定身份……”  
“不！不，拉斐尔，你…你不需要再听这种东西了！这整件事就是个陷阱，是个错误，爆炸肯定也是那群霸天虎的阴谋诡计……我这就把它销毁。千斤顶，你能帮忙拆卸简易读取器吗……”  
千斤顶僵在那一动不动。  
“千斤顶？”  
“我忙这么久，耗费了这个完美的周五，就是为了听他们**_炫耀_**？！”千斤顶愕然道。  
他牺牲了一夜热辣缠绵，就是为了欣赏敌人的苦短春宵？  
救护车全身上下都因为恼羞而轰隆作响，他用力一跺地面，放声怒喊：“千斤顶！！！”  
“你可别怪我意见多啊，大夫！我只是对自己比较诚实——”“你能赶紧拆掉那破玩意儿吗！？”  
“老千，你就别在这节骨眼和老救纠缠--”“隔板，他们是不是在对接？”“什么？！神子，是谁教你这种东西的？！老千，别告诉我是你——”  
“干嘛都怪我？让她回答嘛，是谁教你这些的？”  
“通天晓啊。”  
“……长官？”“我的元始天尊啊。通天晓，你究竟在想什么？！”“士兵们，注意你们的语气，这其中…呃…--是有很多缘故的。”  
“嘿，你们有没有考虑过为啥这东西会被录下来吗？我是说，就算他们真的在约会，把这录下来也太奇葩了点，是谁录的？为啥要录下来，留作纪念吗？他们是变态？最重要的是，威震天和红蜘蛛？他们搅在一起了？真是活见鬼了！！”  
“烟仔，根本就没人在乎这些，这肯定是虚假音频。小蜂，你还好吗？还有…杰克，别再撞墙了。”“但我必须这么做！这段时间我别想睡好觉了。我--我觉得我有点想吐。”“别吐在这，去找个铁桶，拐角的杂物间里就有一个。”“…谢谢你，阿尔茜。”  
“救护车，我觉得最好还是确认一下音频的真假，因为大家都陷入了恐慌。我真的可以帮上忙--”  
“对啊，老救！就让他试试看嘛！我想知道那是不是真的！”  
“啊啊啊，隔板！你就不能看好神子吗！让她闭嘴啦！擎天柱，我们现在该怎么办？！”  
除去擎天柱，救护车还不知道有谁能控制住现况——毕竟包括他自己在内所有人都七嘴八舌地嚷嚷着一些莫名其妙的话，擎天柱好像漂浮在这些噪音之外。  
当基地陷入前所未有的恐慌时，领袖的职责就是稳住全场。  
大家缓缓安静下来，目光集中在擎天柱身上。  
擎天柱陷入有生以来最漫长的沉默，然后他眨了眨眼，张开嘴巴。  
“……这可能是件好事。假如威震天和红蜘蛛构筑了亲密关系，也许他们能靠此挽回许些人性，并且分散对权利和征服的注意力。”  
领袖没能帮上任何忙。  
  
  
  
基地的恐慌一直持续着，并有往慢性炎症发展的趋势。  
以神子为首的侦探小队贯彻了极度幼稚的打破砂锅问到底原则，类似的症状可以参考那些好奇同时服用可乐和曼妥思会对人体造成什么影响的混小子。威震天和红蜘蛛坐在树上玩亲亲的概念太恐怖了，反倒激起青少年特有的猎奇心态，值得庆幸的是目前侦探小队还只有烟幕和神子二人，不排除日后增员的可能性。  
阿尔茜和烟幕的能量获取任务算是成功，只是没能抓住到手的战俘。救护车白准备了拘束战俘用的设备，最近这几天他很累，没那个力气发作，冲烟幕摇摇头就算了事。  
一等烟幕放下能量原石矿，神子就靠了过来。她手肘下夹着爱用的绘图本，严肃地盯着烟幕：“怎样？这次有什么收获吗？”  
“没有明确承认，但是击倒说威震天总是恶意纵容红蜘蛛，我觉得这事儿大概是真的。问题就在于，为什么？这真的可能吗？我是说，威震天也很卑鄙，但为啥威震天会看上那个卑鄙小人啊？”  
“好问题，烟仔！我这几天认真思考过，很有可能是因为这样！”  
神子弹开自己的画本，烟幕蹲下身仔细打量她的旷世杰作。  
画纸上用彩色铅笔画着一位扭扭曲曲的赛博坦人，从机翼和配色来看大概是红蜘蛛，不过她给这架游击涂了一个烈焰红唇，加了两把刷子般浓密的冲天弯长睫毛，还把脚后跟的推进器涂成了粉红色。  
“也许红蜘蛛从头至尾都是个**_女机器人_**！”  
“不，我很确定他是个男的，就是声音有点尖而已。”  
“你确定吗？因为我也和他--或者她近距离接触过，但我不会排除这个可能性。”  
烟幕竟然被她说动了。“见鬼，除此之外我想不出任何威震天会和他…呃，她约会的理由。红蜘蛛真的是个女人？”  
在一边不慎听到全对话的救护车发出身心俱倦的叹息，他趴在工作台上缓和头晕。元始天尊快来救救他。  
千斤顶迈着轻快的步伐溜达到医官身边，食指弹了弹他的小天线，却没能获得对方可爱的怒嗔。于是他一只手撑在桌边，侧过身打量救护车的表情：“你还好吗，大夫？”  
“隔板还没回来吗？”  
“还没，他好像遇到了点小麻烦。怎么了？”  
“好吧，不管是你还是隔板都行，你们能让神子别再胡说八道了吗！她那些乱七八糟的理论都开始害我头疼了！”救护车指着神子，手指蜷成一圈。  
千斤顶好笑地看着他们，摊开空着的那只手：“有何不可呢？让孩子们发挥他们的想象力好了，这样他们就没工夫到处捣蛋了。霸天虎要是知道这消息可能会头疼死，在我看来这妙得很呐。”  
“哎…也许你说的没错…”  
救护车叹了口气，和千斤顶一同打量烟幕和神子的热切讨论。  
“不过仍然，就算红蜘蛛是女机器人，威震天和红蜘蛛的约会场景还是会很诡异。”神子缩成一团，手像霸王龙一样抵在胸前。  
烟幕大为赞同：“是啊！谁知道他们会干什么！**_在控制台前打情骂俏吗？_**”  
  
千斤顶和救护队眨了眨眼。  
  
“哈！搞不好他们会**_你一口我一口的共享饮料_**，就像所有**_无聊的情侣_**那样！”  
“那太**_肉麻_**了！！”  
“就是说啊，就算不是威震天和红蜘蛛，任何干那种事的人都很肉麻。”  
  
千斤顶不自在的换了个姿势，轻咳着望向远方。  
  
而神子和烟幕显然聊到了兴头上，烟幕窃笑着补充：“假如这事是真的，他们有很高几率是**_地下恋情_**！你能想象吗？”  
“所以…**_他们还要一边亲热一边避人耳目？_**就像杰克的妈妈爱看的那些无聊电影一样？”神子没办法把脸皱得更紧。  
烟幕同情地叹了口气，接着抱住肩膀，煞有其事地摇头：“**_只有霸天虎才搞得出这种事。_**”  
  
救护车已经开始冒烟了。  
千斤顶挺直背脊，垮下肩膀：“我这就载神子兜风去。”  
  
二次灾害顺利蔓延中。  
  
  
  
震荡波的实验室里最近迎来了一位聒噪的助手。  
倒不是说他会介意，但毫无疑问安分点的赛博坦人会更合适这份工作。作为一个能分得清离心镊子和迷你等离子切割机的霸天虎，击倒太光鲜了点。  
硬要说他有哪令人意外，那就是击倒的态度中没啥太大怨恨，这倒是小概率事件。在震荡波的演算结果中，击倒本该有86.57%的可能性展露出不满和念叨。  
“呃--我有一个小问题。我希望你不会把这当成我疯了还是怎样，但比起声波，你这个疯狂独眼科学家可能要更实诚点。”  
还是那句话，倒不是震荡波会介意，但倘若击倒能收敛他那并不幽默的调侃，事情会更加顺利。  
“这和眼下的项目有任何关联吗？”  
“关联不大，但是，这可能会牵扯到你的前途，还有我们所有人的前途。你应该看得出红蜘蛛对你很不爽吧？”  
“——可以确认。他对于我的存在感到必要以上的威胁感，从而制造出更多骚动和麻烦，但全都不足为惧。”  
“而且我们都知道他对权利的追求有多疯狂，打自他放弃推翻威震天之后，副官的位置似乎就成了他的至宝，但也许他看中了更夸张的职务呢？”  
“目前已知的职务中除去威震天的宝座外，没有比副官更高阶的职务。你的问题没有意义。”  
“可这有意义。”击倒将一罐荧黄色的昏暗液体递到他手边，露出个惬意的笑容。“假如他成为威震天的**_伴侣_**，他肯定不会甘于区区副官的头衔。”  
这句话暂时冻结了震荡波的逻辑电板，所幸他没啥太大情绪波动，技术难题在五六秒后化解，但他的声音难免有些卡壳。  
“……从客观角度来看，威震天的伴侣兼空战指挥官的确将给予他更大权利，尽管我对于威震天是否有那种需求表示怀疑。”  
“啊，拜托，大眼萌，_老大（BIG M）_好歹有生命迹象，作为医疗官我很确定他的荷尔蒙指数是正常的。你能找到什么靠谱的回答解释为啥他对红蜘蛛一忍再忍吗？”  
震荡波陷入沉默。  
他甚至放下手头的项目，全力解析击倒的问题，这导致他的机体运作速度降到了数百万年来的新低，然后他慢慢回答：“红蜘蛛是个不可定要素，但在特殊情况下他能给予妥当的计谋，对于霸天虎来说他的反复无常是必不可缺的。”  
“是啊，这也是个说法。但在我看来，也许红蜘蛛的野心**_不止于此_**。想想看吧，假如这是真的，那这对他们来说就是个双赢政策。红蜘蛛将获得更大、更稳定的权利，而威震天有了个更好管的麻烦精，反正你都说小红对霸天虎来说必不可缺了。这说法怎样？”  
窒息的沉默持续了五秒。  
击倒期待地看着震荡波。  
尽管没有任何面部零件，他还是给人种吸了口气后用力叹出的感觉。  
最后震荡波那情感毫无波动的声音响起：“这**_符合逻辑_**。”  
“好耶！我就知道！！”击倒握拳低声欢呼。  
不过就算符合逻辑也不代表这就是真的。震荡波在脑中默默补充，他没浪费力气把这后半段话说出来，而是继续致力于自己的项目。  
毕竟他只管逻辑是否通畅，至于真相究竟怎样，与他有何相干？


End file.
